Amor en la corte
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Sanji, un joven heredero que busca esposa, se fija en la joven Aiko, mujer que siempre llamó su atención. Pero al parecer tendrá que competir con muchos más hombres para conseguir el amor de la joven ya que no es su único pretendiente. SanjixOc, LuNa, ZoRo, UsoppxKaya entre otras.
1. La fiesta que lo empezó todo

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic es un SanjixOc en su mayoría pero también aparecerá LuffyxNami, ZoroxRobin y UsoppxKaya entre otras, aun no tengo muy claro poner más parejas. El oc que aparece en este fic es Aiko, que no me pertenece a mí sino a Aiko Natssume , la descripción saldrá en el fic pero si queréis saber más podéis preguntarme xD Eso esto, espero que os guste y nos vemos abajo ;3**

* * *

La rubia se miró al espejo. Sonrió satisfecha ante la imagen que se mostraba ante ella. Aquella noche era muy importante para la joven. Vestía un elegante vestido negro con adornos rojos y pronunciado escote. El rubio cabello lo llevaba recogido en un esplendido moño con dos mechones cayéndole en la cara como ríos de oro en sus pálidas mejillas. Adornando su cuello portaba un collar de rubíes que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos rojos, compañeros al collar llevaba unos pendientes.

Comprobó la hora y bajo al salón para reunirse con sus padres, Akagami Shanks y Atsuko. Ellos la esperaban ya arreglados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Estás preciosa, Aiko –la alabó su madre. Aiko sonrió.

-Gracias, madre.

Dirigió una mirada a su padre que la miraba con emoción y alegría. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazarla. Ella rió suavemente y con un leve empujón se deshizo de su abrazo.

-Me destrozarás el peinado y el vestido –lo regaño con dulzura.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… es que te ves tan bella y tan mayor… –le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

-¡Oh, vamos Shanks! Siempre será tu niña, no te pongas así –le dijo con burla su mujer.

-Sí, sí, no se me olvida… –miró a su hija con seriedad.- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

Aiko también cambió su expresión y lo miró seria.

-Sí, padre, no te preocupes. Tras esta fiesta tendré más claro quién será mi marido.

-Muy bien –Shanks suavizó su expresión.- No olvides divertirte –añadió con una sonrisa.

La rubia asintió sonriendo feliz y acompaño a sus padres al interior del salón donde se daría lugar una de las fiestas más importantes de la alta sociedad londinense.

Aquella fiesta tenía un motivo importante y nadie con el poder suficiente para asistir había querido perdérsela. No en vano aquella celebración iba a servir a la hija de Akagami, Aiko, a decidir sobre su futuro marido. Todos los hombres con grades fortunas deseaban poder acercarse a ella por dos razones: su belleza y su dinero.

Aquello disgustaba claramente a la muchacha, a sus dieciocho años no tenía ninguna intención de atarse a un hombre de aquella manera, pero su padre le había pedido que por lo menos eligiera a alguien y ella no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Sin embargo el simple hecho de tener que elegir a un hombre que no la amaba por cómo era si no por su exterior la hacía sentir mal.

Llegó al salón, ocultando todos esos sentimientos negativos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro saludó a todos los invitados que iban llegando de todas partes del mundo.

Una joven, algo mayor que Aiko, se acercó a ella y la saludó con una sonrisa. Su amiga Nico Robin, una joven viuda de la alta sociedad. Aiko dejó la tarea de saludar a los invitados a sus padres y se marchó con su amiga a una de las tantas mensas preparadas para la ocasión. Allí las esperaba Kaya, otra joven de la alta sociedad londinense. Robin y Aiko tomaron asiento en la mesa.

-¡Estás preciosa! Tu vestido es maravilloso –le sonrió Kaya a la rubia.

-Gracias, tú también estás esplendida… y creo saber el motivo.- Aiko y la morena rieron mientras que Kaya se sonrojaba notablemente.

-¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué todos tus pretendientes acudirán a la fiesta? Al parecer ninguno ha querido perderse este acontecimiento –Robin centro su atención en las expresiones de Aiko.

-Lo sé… –dijo bajando la cabeza.- ¿Quiénes han llegado ya?

La mayor dirigió una mirada pensativa por toda la sala y volvió a fijarse en la ojirubí.

-Solo falta uno… -sonrió- Mira, allí está Trafalgar Law, un noble ruso.

-Me han dicho que está estudiando medicina en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Londres –añadió Kaya con una sonrisa.

Aiko contemplo al nombrado unos segundos.

-Interesante…

-El que se encuentra en aquella mesa siendo regañado por la pelinaranja es Monkey D. Luffy, príncipe de Alemania. Sin duda un gran partido –comentó Robin.

La rubia dirigió su brillante mirada carmesí al joven pelinegro. Estaba comiendo sin demasiados modales, aunque parecía que lo intentaba sin resultado alguno. A su lado una joven pelinaranja du su edad más o menos lo regañaba con dulzura aunque se la veía un poco molesta por el comportamiento de su señor.

-Parece un niño –repuso Aiko.

-Sí, es bastante infantil –la apoyo la otra rubia.

-Pero aun así es un príncipe –las dos rubias asintieron ante el comentario de la morena.- Allí está Roronoa Zoro –continuó dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado.- un noble francés…

Las dos jóvenes fueron testigos de la mirada de Robin, una mirada que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver, sin embargo decidieron dejar ese tema para después.

-Es un gran espadachín y militar, y posee una gran fortuna gracias a sus negocios con armas… –añadió la ojimarrón para cambiar la atención de Robin a su persona.

De nuevo Aiko estudió a su pretendiente con la mirada. Estaba hablando con otros hombres que no reconoció mientras bebía, se fijo que en su mano llevaba una botella medio vacía y en una mesa cercana a donde se encontraban había otra botella completamente vacía. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que tiene un problema con la bebida… –las otras dos mujeres asintieron dándole la razón.

-El chico moreno de la nariz larga, que está hablando con toda esa gente es Usopp, un príncipe árabe muy importante –la mirada de las tres chicas se posaron en él.

Kaya suspiró al verlo y Aiko y Robin se miraron ante el gesto de su amiga. Ambas conocían los sentimientos que la joven albergaba hacia el príncipe. No sabían si esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero aun así Kaya sufría ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por hablar con él y la indiferencia con la que parecía tratarla.

Esta vez Kaya no añadió nada del nombrado y Aiko se apresuro a hacer un comentario para cambiar el curso de la conversación.

-No parece mi tipo… –miró rápidamente a Robin.- ¿Y el que falta, quién es?

-Kuroashi Sanji, un joven londinense que poco a poco se ha abierto un espacio entre los hombres de la alta sociedad, no solo de Londres, sino de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto con curiosidad Aiko.

-El señor Kuroashi no procede de una familia rica, todo lo contrario, se crió en uno de los orfanatos más pobres de la ciudad. Pese a eso jamás se dio por vencido y lentamente se ha convertido en un hombre rico y respetado por todo el mundo –continuó la otra rubia.

-Posee un intenso comercio mundial de alimentos de todo el mundo, gracias a él hoy podremos disfrutar de algunos manjares de América –añadió Robin.

Aiko se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Un hombre que había vivido en la pobreza gran parte de su vida no sería un avaro ¿no? Frunció el ceño. Aquello tenía que tener alguna trampa.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó de pronto. La pregunta sorprendió a sus dos amigas que se miraron sin entender muy bien la necesidad de aquel dato para Aiko.

-Diecinueve, uno más que tú –respondió finalmente la morena.

Aquello impresiono aun más si era posible a Aiko. Kuroashi Sanji parecía un hombre muy interesante y diferente, sobre todo diferente. Esperó con toda su alma que sus ensoñaciones fueran ciertas y Sanji no fuera un avaricioso sin escrúpulos como los demás.

Sanji comprobó por decimocuarta vez que su aspecto estaba en el mejor de los estados. Había esperado con ansias que llegara aquella noche. Por fin podría conocer a Aiko. Había tenido la oportunidad de verla de lejos en algunas ocasiones y le pareció una mujer preciosa. Por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de saber y conocer más de ella.

Gracias a sus contactos descubrió que era una chica inteligente que amaba la lectura. Con cada nuevo dato que conseguía de ella le parecía más y más maravillosa y sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más de ella.

Así es, Kuroashi Sanji se había enamorado sin ni siquiera hablar una sola vez con la rubia. Eso lo asustaba un poco porque si después de todo no resultaba ser como él esperaba se llevaría una gran decepción. Rezaba internamente para que eso jamás pasase.

Se dirigió al exterior de su mansión, sonriendo completamente feliz, pero lo que encontró fuera le hizo perder la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está el carruaje? –preguntó con molestia e impaciencia.

Uno de sus sirvientes se acercó a él con temor.

-Uno de los caballos que tiran de él ha enfermado, señor –le contestó nervioso.- Y al intentar probar a utilizarlo con un solo caballo se ha averiado… Lo están tratando de arreglar pero tardará bastante.

El rubio gruñó. Justo aquella noche, la noche más importante de su vida pasaba eso. El destino debía estar riéndose de él en su cara.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo, llegaba tarde, y para colmo su vivienda estaba algo alejada de la mansión de los Akagami. A pesar de esto su única solución por el momento era ir a pie.

-Iré andando, ya veré lo que hago después.

Su sirviente iba a añadir algo pero no pudo porque empezó a andar. Fuese como fuese llegaría a aquella fiesta.

-Deberías ir a bailar con ella, su majestad –le dijo con suavidad la pelinaranja.

El príncipe frunció el ceño con molestia. Él no quería que le buscaran una esposa, ya tenía muy claro con quien quería casarse y le importaba más bien nada la opinión de los demás al respecto.

-No quiero bailar con ella, Nami –respondió finalmente.

-Su majestad, hemos venido de muy lejos para esta ocasión, no puede irse sin ni siquiera intentar hablar con la señorita, ¿qué diría su abuelo?

-Me da igual lo que diga el viejo –contestó con indiferencia.

Nami suspiró exasperada, Luffy podía llegar a ser muy testarudo si se lo proponía. Meditó unos segundos su siguiente movimiento. Había algo que podía intentar, normalmente le funcionaba y esperó que en aquella situación también lo hiciera.

-No lo va a hacer… ¿ni si quiera por mí? –lo miró con tristeza unos segundos a los ojos.

Lo vio dudar y pensárselo. Después suspiró. Luffy no podía decir que no a aquella mirada.

-Está bien, lo haré, por ti –dijo seriamente.

La niñera asintió y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, aquella que tanto gustaba al príncipe sin que ella lo supiera.

Luffy se dirigió decidido a la mesa donde se encontraba Aiko. Había hecho sonreír a Nami y eso ya hacía que valiera la pena aquella farsa.

Se colocó al lado de Aiko y sonrió.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita Aiko? –preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

Aiko no tardo en sonreír y tomar la mano del pelinegro.

-Por supuesto, príncipe Luffy.

La pereja se dirigió al centro del salón bajo la atenta mirada de las amigas de la rubia. Todas las parejas que se encontraban bailando los miraron unos segundos, impresionados. No esperaban que Luffy, al que todos veían como un niño, se decidiera a ser el primero en acercarse a Aiko.

La joven no les prestó ninguna atención. Bailó en silencio con el príncipe, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y Aiko se sentía incómoda con la situación.

-Te ves preciosa… –comentó rompiendo por fin ese tenso silencio.

Aiko sonrió y se sonrojo levemente.

-Gracias… su majestad también se ve muy apuesto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Cuando la música se detuvo para alivio de ambos, Luffy la acompaño de nuevo a su mesa. La rubia le hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y él se marcho lo más rápido que pudo para regresar al lado de Nami.

Aiko tomó asiento de nuevo y suspiró. Sintió la fija mirada de sus amigas sobre ella y negó con la cabeza. Las otras dos se relajaron, al parecer el príncipe alemán ya estaba descartado.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Law, bastante serio pero le sorprendió gratamente la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó. Por suerte con él tuvo una conversación agradable y amena. Pero solo lo veía como un amigo.

-Si le soy sincero, no tengo la más mínima intención de casarme con usted –le dijo con simpleza y tranquilidad. Mas al ver la cara de la joven continuó.- No se lo tome a mal, me parece una mujer maravillosa, pero no quiero casarme, no aun.

Aiko le sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora. La verdad es que se sentía aliviada de escuchar aquello.

-No tiene por que excusarse. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que casarme con un desconocido al que no amo… Prefiero vivir la vida.

-Veo que pensamos igual, señorita Aiko –sonrió.

Cuando terminaron Law la acompaño a su mesa igual que había hecho Luffy antes. Ambos hablaban tuteándose, como si se conocieran de siempre. Kaya y Robin esperaron impacientes a que el moreno se marchar, y nada más perderlo de vista la acribillaron a preguntas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? –preguntó la morena.

-¿Este es el definitivo? –preguntó la rubia.

La ojirubí rió y negó con una sonrisa.

-Solo un amigo –añadió tras ver las caras de desconcierto y decepción de sus amigas.- Ninguno de los dos vemos con buenos ojos un matrimonio en estos momentos.

Las dos chicas asintieron entendiendo los pensamientos que su amiga tenía sobre aquella situación.

Usopp no tardó en aparecer pidiendo con voz temblorosa un baile a Aiko. Kaya miró al suelo nada más verlo llegar y no pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la mirada del príncipe árabe se posaba en ella. Pero Robin y Aiko fueron testigos de la dirección de la mirada del príncipe. Se sonrieron con complicidad, ya se encargarían después de darle aquella información a la ojimarrón.

Aquel baile fue de los peores de su vida. Bajo un silencio incómodo y con un príncipe que no hacía más que temblar y apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos conectaban. Definitivamente, no era su tipo.

Volvió a la mesa ella sola ya que Usopp se había excusado en que se estaba mareando. No le importó demasiado, quería alejarse de él un poco.

-No es mi tipo –dijo nada más sentarse consiguiendo que Kaya levantase por fin la mirada.- Además creo que ni siquiera está interesado en mí.

Aiko miró a su amiga sonriendo y Robin la imitó. Kaya parpadeó confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Oh, cierto, tú no te diste cuenta porque agachaste la mirada como un corderito asustado –sonrió con burla la morena.

-Te lo has perdido –canturreó la rubia.

-¡Contadlo ya! –casi gritó con molestia Kaya.

Ambas rieron ante el enfado de la rubia.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades… Verás, cuando Usopp me ha pedido salir a bailar con él, no me estaba mirando, no me miró en ningún momento.

-¿Sabes que miraba para después mirar a otro lado? –pregunto la morena con una sonrisa. Kaya negó sin entender nada.- ¡A ti!

-¿A mí? –Kaya no salía de su asombro.- ¡Eso es imposible!

-Di lo que quieras, pero nosotras sabemos bien lo que vimos.

-Tal vez… esta noche decida dar un paso y se te declara –la rubia le guiño un ojo. Kaya se sonrojo nada más de pensarlo.

-I-imposible…

La de ojos marrones miró al suelo ante las risitas de sus amigas. Pensar que el príncipe árabe se acercara a ella era impensable. Estaban a diferentes alturas… ella lo sabía y no se hacía ilusiones, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería creer que aún tenía alguna posibilidad y se aferró a la nueva esperanza que sus amigas le estaban dando.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo más un peliverde se acercó a ellas. Nada más verlo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, las rubias miraban de reojo a Robin que mantenía la mirada fija en el hombre que acaba de llegar. Intentaron descifrar su mirada, pero nada, era totalmente inexpresiva.

A Zoro le molestó un poco la poca atención que aquellas mujeres mostraban hacia él, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Tampoco le importaban demasiado, estaba delante de aquella mesa obligado. El padre de Aiko lo había seleccionado como pretendiente y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo y por lo menos bailar con su hija antes de irse a emborracharse con el mejor de los licores. Tosió un poco para hacerse notar y rápidamente las dos rubias lo miraron algo avergonzadas por su comportamiento.

-Mmm… -el peliverde se pensó lo que iba a decir unos segundos.- ¿Bailaría conmigo… señorita…?

Aiko asintió rápidamente y cogiendo la mano del peliverde se fue al centro del salón. Kaya volvió a mirar a la morena que no había apartado ni un segundo la mirada de él, ni siquiera ahora cuando ya se marchaba con su amiga. Robin suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y aparto la mirada de la pareja, aquello solo le haría más daño.

Sanji corría por las calles de la ciudad todo lo rápido que podía, pero veía que eso no era suficiente. Llegó a una plaza bastante concurrida, pero ahora, en el amparo de la noche apenas había gente. Respirando agitadamente recorrió la plaza con la mirada, si mal no recordaba los turistas iban allí a coger los carros que los llevarían por la ciudad.

Su único ojo visible dio con lo que buscaba y se acerco al único carro en el que parecía estar su conductor.

-Perdone, ¿podría llevarme a la mansión de los Akagami? Es urgente –pidió el rubio serio y sereno. Encendió uno de sus cigarrillos con una tranquilidad asombrosa y luego le dio una calada esperando la respuesta del otro.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Está muy lejos y no tendrás dinero para pa… -el hombre calló al ver con quien estaba hablando y apresuradamente cambió sus palabras.- Claro señor Kuroshi, no hay ningún problema.

-Gracias… –susurró mientras subía al carruaje.

Segundos después se dirigían todo lo rápidamente posible hacia el hogar de su amada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sanji pidió que lo esperara hasta la hora de regresar y el cochero no puso ninguna queja aceptando el trabajo encantado.

De nuevo, Sanji se arregló un poco antes de entrar en la fiesta. Una vez dentro, Akagami Shanks y Atsuko lo recibieron con alegría.

-Pensamos que no iba a venir, señor Kuroashi –le dijo la rubia, sonriendo aliviada al verlo allí.

-No podía faltar a este acontecimiento, madame, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos con el transporte. Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó el rubio con una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, pasa y diviértete –contestó Shanks con una sonrisa.

Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa y entró al salón deseando poder ver a Aiko. Y allí la tenía, en el centro del salón bailando, bailando en los brazos de otro hombre. Se le borró la sonrisa.

-Maldito marimo –murmuró. Si que había llegado tarde. Mas al ver la expresión de su amada se relajó un poco, al parecer no estaba disfrutando y Roronoa tampoco le prestaba mucha atención. Suspiró y esperó su turno bebiendo y charlando con otros hombres que se acercaron a él nada más verlo.

La música se detuvo y Zoro acompañó a la joven a su mesa, sin decir ni una palaba más se marchó como había venido. Aiko suspiró aliviada y miró a Robin, pero la morena seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Robin… sabemos lo que sientes por él –afirmó la de ojos rubí.

-No siento nada por él… yo solo amaré a mi esposo… a Franky –su voz tembló al recordar a su marido fallecido. Había pasado un año, pero ella no podía superarlo, lo amaba demasiado todavía y lo echaba mucho de menos. Deseaba con toda su alma que él todavía estuviera con ella.

Franky era un conocido almirante inglés que perdió la vida hace un año en una batalla naval, defendiendo con honor su país, su bandera y su gloría. Se dice que luchó hasta el final, pero su barco el Thousand Sunny, se hundió en el mar, y él lo acompaño. No consiguieron encontrar su cuerpo y aquello afectó aun más a la joven viuda.

Aiko y Kaya sabían perfectamente, por mucho que Robin intentara negarlo y ocultarlo bajo una máscara inexpresiva, que de nuevo aquel sentimiento de amor se había instalado en su corazón. Tal vez solo era una pequeña atracción, pero con un poco de tiempo tal vez podría ir a más. Y estaba más que claro que la morena tenía cierto interés en el peliverde, algo raro en ella.

-Tal vez… debería darte una oportunidad, Robin –comentó Kaya tímidamente. Ambas rubias sabían lo delicado que podía llegar a ser aquel tema. Robin se mantuvo en absoluto silencio dando a entender su respuesta negativa.

-¡Ha pasado un año! –exclamó Aiko.- Se que tal vez no es demasiado tiempo para ti, pero no estamos hablando de amor… simplemente intenta conocer a otros hombres… a lo mejor algún día llega el amor, pero no tiene que ser necesario…

-Lo que queremos es verte feliz y sonriente de nuevo –finalizó la de ojos marrones.

Robin desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente que sus amigas tenían razón, pero aun así no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor de las ideas. Suspiró. Era verdad que sentía cierta curiosidad por Roronoa. Pero parecía un hombre difícil al que acercarse.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos –añadió Aiko rápidamente al ver la cara de la morena. Esta volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, lo intentaré…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cap :3 Espero que os haya gusta y si estáis leyendo esto muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic */* En el siguiente cap veremos un los acercamientos de las parejas antes mencionadas w Nos vemos en el siguiente ;3**

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Besos ^w^**


	2. De parejas y bailes

**Pues aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ewe Siento haber tardado tanto D: (sinceramente no se cuanto he tardado xD) En fin no os entretengo más, nos vemos abajo**

**Disclaimer (se me olvidó ponerlo en el otro cap ^^'): One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama**

* * *

Sanji consiguió por fin alejarse de todos aquellos hombres de negocio que se le echaban encima para felicitarlo o simplemente para pedirle su truco del exito. Y es que todos estaban seguros de que el joven rubio debía tener un truco para ser tan rico a una edad tan temprana y únicamente con su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile buscando a su preciosa dama. No la encontró allí, aquello lo puso nervioso. ¿Y si Roronoa se la había llevado a un lugar más apartado? Siguió inspeccionando la sala con su mirada, se topó con una cabellera verde así que aliviado pudo descartar esa opción. Continuó con su examen hasta dar con Aiko. Estaba en una de las mesas hablando con sus amigas, se veía radiante.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, e ignorando a todos los que lo llamaban, se dirigió directamente hacia la rubia. Una vez a su lado sonrió con dulzura. Una sonrisa que mostraba lo mucho que deseaba estar allí, y lo feliz que era en aquel momento.

-¿Me concedería un baile, mi preciosa dama? –pidió gentilmente el rubio. Sobresaltada, la rubia miró a su nuevo pretendiente. En seguida lo reconoció y una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

-Será un placer, señor Kuroashi.

Juntos se dirigieron al centro del salón. Llamaron la atención de todos ya que iban sonrientes y con un brillo especial en la mirada. La gente que estaba bailando se detuvo unos segundos para observarlos con más detenimiento. Los murmullos llenaron el salón, estaban seguros de que sería Sanji el que conseguiría el amor de la joven Akagami.

Pero ninguno de los dos rubios se dio cuenta del revuelo que se producía a su alrededor, ellos solo tenían ojos para la persona que tenían delante. Al compás de la suave música comenzaron a bailar con gran maestría. Aiko sorprendida gratamente sonrió a su acompañante.

-No sabía que era tan buen bailarín, señor Kuroashi –el rubio sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Oh, pues hay muchas cosas más que descubrirá de mí muy pronto, mi dulce flor.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Aiko. De todos sus pretendientes Sanji era el mejor, y esperaba que esa opinión no cambiara. La de ojos rubí lo miró a los ojos, decidida a descubrir más cosas sobre aquel hombre tan interesante y tan apuesto.

-Me han dicho que es usted de origen humilde, ¿es cierto? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así es –el rubio meditó unos segundos mirando a la chica.- ¿Es un problema?

-En absoluto, me parece increíble –Aiko sonrió para tranquilizarlo.- Debe haber sido mucho trabajo y esfuerzo por su parte… Es algo admirable, no todo el mundo podría salir de una situación como la suya para acabar en lo más alto…

-Veo que está bien informada –sonrió a su vez Sanji.- Sí, fue mucho trabajo, pero cuando algo te gusta prácticamente se hace solo… Además yo no estaba satisfecho con mi situación y estaba decidido a cambiarla, por mucho trabajo que supusiera.

La rubia asintió asombrada por aquellas palabras, cada vez le parecía más admirable y quería saber más y más sobre él.

-Puedo… ¿hacerle una pregunta sobre su pasado? –preguntó nerviosa, no quería que Sanji se molestase con ella.

-Claro, no se preocupe, puede preguntar lo que quiera –la sonrisa del rubio hizo que se relajara notablemente, se sentía muy bien estando a su lado.

-¿Cómo es vivir en la pobreza? -preguntó aun con nerviosismo pero con decisión.

-Mmm… es una pregunta interesante… ¿qué le parece si vamos fuera y se la contesto?

La música había finalizado y estaba a punto de dar comienzo otra pieza de música, pero la rubia no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Sorprendida miró a su alrededor y vio algunas parejas salir del centro del salón y nuevas parejas entrando. Entre ellas, algunas que llamaron claramente su atención, el príncipe árabe Usopp con Kaya, el noble francés Roronoa Zoro con Robin, y el príncipe alemán Monkey D. Luffy con la chica pelinaranja que parecía acompañarlo. Apartó la mirada de aquellas parejas, luego se enteraría de los detalles, y centró toda su atención de nuevo en Sanji.

-Claro, me encantaría –respondió con una sonrisa.

Salieron del centro del salón tal y como habían entrado, levantando miradas y murmullos sin que les importara lo más mínimo. Llegaron a los preciosos jardines de la mansión Akagami guiados por Aiko, que decidió enseñarle los lugares que más le gustaban mientras su acompañante le contaba su historia.

-Ser pobre es horrible, y más aun cuando eres huérfano –comenzó a contarle el rubio.- En el orfanato había niños que habían tenido la suerte de haber conocido a sus padres, yo no. Desde que tenía uso de memoria había estado allí, me contaron que me abandonaron en la puerta del orfanato cuando apenas tenía un mes de vida. Solo dejaron una nota con mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento.

"Me crié allí jugando con los demás niños que eran como yo. Siempre pasábamos hambre y la ropa que tenía era heredada de los niños más grandes, pero esa ropa ya había sido utilizada durante años y años. Me aficioné a la cocina y a veces me dejaban ayudar a preparar la comida, pero había días que quedaba tan poca cosa que las raciones eran pequeñísimas y los más grandes debían ayunar.

Cuando me consideraron mayor de edad me echaron, literalmente. Me quedé en la calle, vagando de un lado para otro, buscando cualquier refugio libre para pasar la noche y buscando trabajo. Tuve suerte y me contrataron en un pequeño restaurante. Con mi pequeño sueldo alquile un ático muy pequeño a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando tuve la idea que luego me haría rico, seguí viviendo así, mientras buscaba alguien que la financiara. Pero nadie hacia caso a un chico de diecipocos que su mejor ropa era un traje gastado y una camisa blanca decolorada de tanto lavarla.

Hasta que al final alguien confió en mí y al final mira lo bien que ha salido todo. Pero no todo el mundo tiene tanta suerte como yo, la realidad de muchas personas es mi vida cuando vagaba por las calles o con suerte cuando vivía en aquel pequeño ático. Por eso agradezco cada ganancia que recibo e intento ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, porque quien sabe si yo volveré a ser uno de ellos y sé lo horrible que es vivir en esa situación."

Aiko escuchó sin interrumpir en ningún momento aquel relato que le puso los vellos de punta. Se imaginó su vida sin el lujo y los caprichos que siempre había tenido, se imaginó pobre y muerta de hambre en una esquina como aquellas personas había visto en los suburbios cuando pasaba con su carro. Se sintió mal, muy mal y le pareció maravilloso que Sanji a pesar de haber conseguido la riqueza y la fama no hubiera olvidado sus raíces y dedicara parte de su tiempo a ayudar a los que tiempo atrás fueron sus semejantes.

-Vaya… -la chica no sabía que decir estaba anonada por todo lo que le había contado el rubio.- Eres admirable, señor Kuroashi, otros no harían lo que usted hace después de convertirse en un hombre tan rico y respetado en la sociedad. Es una sorpresa muy grata. Y después de escuchar todo lo que me ha contado yo también voy a poner mi granito de arena para ayudar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, es usted una chica muy amable, señorita Aiko –el rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en Aiko. La chica al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de los labios de Sanji y además al escuchar que la alababa, se sonrojo notablemente.

-G-gracias… –respondió tímidamente sin mirarlo.

Sanji se acercó a uno de los rosales del jardín y eligió la rosa roja más bonita de todas. La cortó con cuidado y regresó al lado de la rubia tendiéndole la rosa humildemente.

-La flor más bella, para una mujer aún más bella –le sonrió el rubio. El sonrojo de Aiko aumento aun más.

-G-gracias… -tomó la rosa con cuidado y la llevó a su nariz, aspirando el dulce olor de la flor. Sonrió aun sonrojada y pegó la flor a su pecho. Guardaría aquella flor, aunque había sido un pequeño presente para ella era algo muy especial.

-Se ve muy linda sonrojada, mi dulce dama –comentó Sanji acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

Aquella leve caricia sorprendió a la rubia que cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto. Se relajó un poco, algo avergonzada de no poder controlar sus emociones tal y como le gustaría.

-Gracias por tan bellas palabras, señor Kuroashi… –contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Llámeme Sanji –pidió acariciando de nuevo las pálidas mejillas de la chica y retirando de su rostro un rebelde mechón que había decidido salirse de su perfecto moño.

-Sanji… –repitió la rubia con su dulce voz haciendo sonreír al nombrado. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de ella.- Puedes llamarme Aiko…

-Tienes un nombre precioso, Aiko, así que perdóname si te llamo alguna vez, "mi princesa" u otras palabras por el estilo.

Aquello hizo sonreír a la de ojos rubí, que dirigió su mirada a la penetrante mirada que Sanji le estaba dirigiendo. Lo notó cerca, muy cerca, nunca había tenido un hombre tan cerca. Pero no le importó. Sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. La chica entreabrió los suyos deseosa de poder besar los labios del rubio, pero Sanji se le adelantó. Se sorprendió un poco, pero cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por todas las cálidas sensaciones que aquel beso estaban provocando en su interior.

Fue un beso casto, pero intenso, donde ambos jóvenes mostraron todos sus sentimientos. Se separaron un poco mirándose con ojos brillosos de la emoción. Aiko se sentía llena, nunca pensó que desearía con tantas ganas estar con alguien, pero ahora pensar en un futuro sin Sanji se le hacía triste y extraño. Sabía que podría descubrir el mundo a su lado y eso lo haría más especial.

Nami miraba con cierta envidia las parejas que bailaban y giraban elegantemente en el centro del salón. Deseaba poder unirse a ellos, que un hombre apuesto se acercara a ella y le pidiera un baile mirándola con devoción como si de una diosa se tratase. Suspiró volviendo a la realidad. Su aburrida realidad.

Debía quedarse con Luffy, cuidándolo. No es que no le gustara estar con él, pero a veces era demasiado inocente e infantil y ella necesitaba a un hombre a su lado, que la quisiese y la protegiese.

Conocía a Luffy desde que eran niños. Su madre trabajaba en el palacio como criada y ella debía permanecer allí con su madre. La gente no veía con buenos ojos que ella estuviese con el príncipe, pero Luffy insistía tanto en estar con la pelinaranja que al final nadie podía negárselo.

Cuando crecieron decidieron darle el puesto de "niñera" de Luffy, ya que ella lo conocía a la perfección y el azabache adoraba la compañía de la chica, además el príncipe necesitaba a alguien que lo vigilara debido a su constante ansia de aventura y ella era persona indicada para ese puesto. Lo aceptó con gusto porque por mucho que lo negara adoraba estar con él.

Luffy terminó de comerse un pastelito, educadamente, como tantas veces le había insistido Nami en que lo hiciera. La miró esperando su aprobación, pero ella no lo miraba, tenía la mirada ausente, hacia la pista de baile. Sonrió y se acercó a ella llamando su atención.

-¿Me concederías este baile, Nami? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba toda la noche esperando la oportunidad para pedírselo y deseaba con toda su alma que aceptara.

Nami tardó un poco en reaccionar ante las palabras de su señor. Parpadeó sorprendida sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Luffy y el brilló de su mirada no pudo negarse. Algo cálido lleno su interior al verlo de esa manera. Cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y alegre, que dejo sin aliento al príncipe.

-Por supuesto, su alteza.

Caminaron juntos, de la mano con una sonrisa radiante llena de felicidad. Los murmullos no tardaron en despertar a su paso y todos posaron sus miradas en ellos, entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. ¿Cómo era posible esa escena? ¿Un príncipe invitando a bailar a una plebeya? El mundo se había vuelto loco. Pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente del revuelo causado a su alrededor.

Empezaron a bailar, al ritmo de la música. Nami se sorprendió al ver lo bien que bailaba Luffy. El chico por su parte no podía dejar de observar a su "niñera". Su cabello anaranjado, liso hasta los hombros, sus ojos color chocolate… su figura, tan perfecta. ¿Estaba enamorado? Sí. ¿Lo sabía? También. ¿Lo diría? Quién sabe. Tenía miedo de que lo rechazara y entonces perderla para siempre.

-Nami… ¿por qué me llamas siempre "su alteza"? ¿Por qué no me llamas Luffy, como antes…? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Intentaba que ninguna de sus emociones saliera a flote, pero era difícil, se sentía dolido.

-Porque es mi señor y debo llamarle así –respondió la pelinaranja, pero al levantar la mirada y ver la tristeza en sus ojos negros se le encogió el corazón en un puño. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a otro lado.- Porque me obligan a llamarle así…

Aunque no lo miraba supo enseguida que Luffy se había enfadado, apretando el agarre que la sostenía, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Volvió a mirarlo y su sonrisa la dejo descolocada.

-Da igual lo que digan, quiero que me llames Luffy, como siempre –la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Luffy.

Escuchar su nombre de los labios de la pelinaranja lo hinchó de alegría. Sonrió aun más si es que eso era posible. Podría tirarse un día entero escuchando la voz de Nami sin cansarse. Era dulce y cariñosa, única, simplemente la voz de Nami. La voz de la mujer que amaba.

Kaya intentaba distraer a su amiga comentando con ella cosas sin importancia, pero la morena no le estaba prestando ninguna atención y ella misma tampoco estaba poniendo mucha emoción a la conversación. Sus ojos sin poder evitarlo buscaban con la mirada a alguien en concreto. Y cuando por fin lo encontraba debía apartar rápidamente la mirada porque el dolor era demasiado grande.

"Imposible, es imposible"

Se repitió de nuevo. Pero aquella idea solo aumentaba su dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse fijado en un príncipe? Los príncipes solo se casan con princesas. Y ella no lo era, solo era una noble joven londinense, que quería estudiar medicina. Miró fijamente sus manos. En aquellos momentos dudaba que alguien se acercara a su mesa, entre ella y Robin debía de haber un aura depresiva que haría que cualquiera se fuera de allí.

-P-p-p-perdone… –el leve sonido de una voz temblorosa llamó su atención, haciendo que levantara la mirada encontrándose de lleno con la imagen del majestuoso príncipe de sus sueños. El príncipe árabe dio un saltito algo intimidado por la intensa mirada de la rubia.- ¿B-b-bailarías… c-c-conmigo…?

Aquellas palabras, apenas un susurro que logró escuchar hicieron que la rubia sonriera dulcemente, intentando controlar las ganas de gritar y brincar ante tal ofrecimiento de Usopp. Recordó que aun no le había dado una respuesta y respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

- ¡Claro! –dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando la mano que el moreno le ofrecía tímidamente. No había podido controlar la emoción que sentía y se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

Miró a Robin, que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa intentando ocultar lo que sería una carcajada. Se sonrojó un poco por resultar tan evidente, pero al parecer Usopp ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la rubia había actuado con demasiada alegría. Él estaba en su propio mundo de sensaciones disfrutando de la aceptación de Kaya, su sonrisa y el tibio contacto de su suave mano. Robin asintió dándole a entender que podía marcharse, estaría bien sola, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Kaya se perdió entre las parejas que llenaban el salón y se unió a ellas danzando al compás de la suave música. Al contrario que con Aiko, esta vez Usopp intentaba mantener la mirada fija en la rubia que tenía delante, bailaba con más tranquilidad aunque claramente estaba nervioso. Pero por nada del mundo quería estropear aquel momento con la chica que había llamado tanto su atención.

Y es que no era la primera vez que esta pareja se encontraba. Se veían en fiestas desde había ya algunos meses y en ambos casos había sido amor a primera vista. Uno por su timidez no se había atrevido a acercarse hasta aquella noche y la otra se sentía demasiado inferior como para poder acercarse a él. Ahora que por fin se acercaban no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, mostrando en ellas todos los sentimientos que tanto les costaba poner en palabras. El moreno se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Le apetecería quedar mañana por la tarde para dar un paseo por la ciudad…? –su tono de voz se iba apagando con forme hacía la pregunta, pero Kaya prestó mucha atención a lo que decía.- No la conozco mucho… y seguro que usted me enseña lugares increíbles… -continuó el príncipe.

-Será un honor para mí poder enseñarle la ciudad, su alteza. –contestó la rubia con una preciosa sonrisa que dejó sin respiración al joven.

Zoro iba por su tercera botella y parecía que no tenía ni la más intención de parar a pesar de que todos a su alrededor intentaban persuadirlo para alejarlo de la bebida. Pero estaba vez el peliverde tenía una razón para beber tanto. Estaba frustrado.

Cuando le había pedido bailar a Aiko había visto a una mujer, morena con una profunda mirada azulada que lo habría dejado atrapado si no hubiera apartado la mirada. ¿Aquella mujer había llamado su atención? Se podría decir que sí, para él estaba más que claro que aquella misteriosa joven no le era indiferente, y aquello lo hacía sentirse demasiado frustrado y débil. Él no estaba hecho para el amor y pensar que tal vez estaba cayendo en las redes de "esa cosa tan molesta e inútil" (según él) era un golpe muy duro para el guerrero.

Sin saber porque su mirada recorrió la sala como un cazador que busca a su presa, hasta que dio con ella. Estaba sentada, sola, con aura de amargura y tristeza a su alrededor. Aquello hizo que se sintiera mal, estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y quería comprobarlo. Se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de su cuarta botella y se dirigió hacia aquella dama con paso decidido. Mas al llegar allí toda su decisión se esfumó. ¿Qué le diría? No quería que tuviera una mala imagen de él.

"¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que una mujer opine de mí?" pensó alarmado. "No es una mujer cualquiera" aquel pensamiento lo horrorizó más, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba por una mujer tanto?

Robin volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con el peliverde delante de ella en lo que parecía una pelea consigo mismo vía pensamiento. Intentó apartar la mirada de él, pero inevitablemente sus ojos azules como el cielo se clavaron en los ojos negros de él, perdiéndose en la infinita oscuridad de su mirada.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó la morena cuando consiguió salir del trance que le produjo conectar sus miradas. Zoro, sorprendido, regresó a la realidad. Un ligero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas haciendo sonreír a Robin, al parecer no era un hombre tan frío como aparentaba.

-Eeh… sí… ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? –respondió el peliverde con decisión. Una cálida sensación se instaló en el pecho de la morena, el brillo de su mirada no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero.

Las emociones chocaban entre ellas en el interior de la joven viuda, tan diferentes y todas con el mismo objetivo, que respondiera con un sí. Estaba la tristeza, la añoranza, el recuerdo de su fallecido marido, pero estaba segura de que Franky querría que ella fuera feliz después de su muerte, aunque le costara, luego estaba el amor, la pasión, la curiosidad por aquel joven peliverde, que pedía a gritos que se acercara a él. Haciendo caso a lo que sus emociones pedían sonrió levemente y asintió levantándose para acompañarlo al centro del salón.

No se cogieron de la mano, no hubo ningún contacto entre ellos hasta que se acercaron más para bailar y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto sutilmente. Robin apartó la mirada maravillada por la cantidad de sensaciones que aquel hombre, más joven que ella, conseguía despertar en su dolorido corazón. Zoro sintió la necesidad de sentir más, saber más, conocerlo todo de aquella mujer misteriosa que había despertado en él aquella sensación que creía inexistente.

* * *

**Espero que os hayan gustado los pequeños momentos de cada pareja ^w^ a partir de ahora la situación irá avanzando más así que podremos ver más momentos ewe Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica (constructiva), opinión o sugerencia me la decís ^.^**

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Besos ;3**


	3. Un pequeño regalo para mi bella dama

**Hola, aquí os traigo el siguiente cap, sí, lo sé, lo siento, debo haber tardado una eternidad T/T no me matéis. No os entretengo más y os dejo con el cap :3**

* * *

Los primeros rallos de sol iluminaron la estancia levemente. La joven se removió en su cama, molesta por la luz que perturbaba su sueño. Suspiró, ya se había despertado así que lo mejor sería que se levantara. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. La ojirubí recordó de nuevo aquella maravillosa noche. Lo había encontrado, debía ser él. Kuroashi Sanji tenía que ser su marido. Le parecía estúpido pero se había enamorado. Se sonrojó al recordar el beso que se habían dado escondidos en su jardín. Su primer beso, había sido tan especial, tan perfecto. Se sentía feliz.

Se levantó y fue directa al baño a lavarse la cara, poco después llegó una doncella que la ayudo a vestirse y peinarse. Se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha con su aspecto, quería estar impecable por si hoy iba a visitarla Sanji. Bajó a desayunar, en el comedor ya se encontraban sus padres, charlando amenamente.

-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche, cariño? –preguntó su madre dulcemente.

-Muy bien, madre –sonrió Aiko. El destello de su mirada no pasó desapercibido por su madre, que sonrió pícaramente sin añadir nada más.

-Hubo un momento en el que no te encontraba, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó su padre con inocencia. La rubia menor se sonrojó haciendo reír a la otra.

-Fui al jardín a tomar el aire… estaba un poco agobiada dentro –contestó la ojirubí sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-¿Si? Pues yo te vi salir con el señor Kuroashi al jardín –contestó su madre con una nota de diversión en la voz.

"_¡Lo sabe!" _pensó alarmada la joven. "_Pero eso es imposible… estábamos solos fuera… Tal vez es que estoy siendo demasiado evidente…_" repuso intentando relajarse un poco.

-Sí, salimos fuera para hablar más tranquilos –contestó seriamente Aiko.

-Aburrida… -susurró su Atsuko, desilusionada porque su hija no le contaba detalles de aquel momento a solas con el rubio. Shanks la miraba sin entender nada, "_cosas de mujeres_" pensó.

-¿Y tienes ya más claro quién será tu marido, Aiko? –preguntó con dulzura el pelirrojo mirando a su hija. La rubia se removió en su asiento, incómoda, no había recordado el propósito de aquella fiesta. Estaba completamente segura de que sentía algo especial por Sanji, ¿pero tanto como para casarse? No lo tenía tan claro, debía asegurarse bien.

-Bueno, más o menos, no quiero precipitarme… –contestó evitando la mirada que le lanzaba su padre.

-Pues espero que pronto lo tengas decidido, cuanto antes hagamos esto mejor. –las dos rubias asintieron ante lo dicho por el cabeza de familia y continuaron su desayuno con una conversación amena y tranquila.

Cuando terminaron Aiko se quedó sola en el comedor, al parecer sus padres tenían unos asuntos importantes que atender. Observó como dos de sus criadas recogían la mesa en absoluto silencio, ella sonrió y agradeció el trabajo de estas, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida de las chicas.

Llamaron a la puerta y la joven, curiosa, decidió ir a abrir ella misma. Pero cuando llegó el mayordomo ya había abierto. Se acercó a la puerta, ignorando este hecho. El mayordomo se sorprendió un poco al verla pero dejó que ella atendiera a las visitas.

-¡Robin, Kaya! –exclamó la rubia al ver a sus dos amigas.- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido tan temprano?

-No hemos podido evitarlo, estábamos ansiosas por hablar contigo –respondió la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

-Al parecer tienes muchas cosas que contarnos –añadió de igual manera Kaya.

-Vosotras también, si no recuerdo mal os vi ir a bailar con unos hombres muy interesantes –contraatacó la rubia, haciendo sonrojar a sus dos amigas.- Pero no os quedéis ahí en la puerta, pasad, pasad.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la salita de estar comentando entre ellas cosas sin importancia de la fiesta. Cuando llegaron las tres se sentaron en un cómodo sofá. Fue Robin la primera en hablar antes de que Aiko se adelantara.

-¿Y bien? Que tal con el señor Kuroashi, ¿es el indicado? –preguntó rápidamente. Aiko suspiró ante la pregunta tan directa de su amiga.

-Sí, creo que sí… –susurró un poco avergonzada. Robin y Kaya se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti –dijo la rubia.- Seguro que te va muy bien con él.

-Pronto iremos de boda –comentó la morena sonriendo divertida.

-No te adelantes tanto, Robin, poco a poco, aun no está del todo claro, además si a mi padre no le parece bien mi elección…

-¡Eso sería injusto! –exclamó la ojimarrón indignada. La otra rubia asintió algo triste.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo.

-Eso espero… –suspiró Aiko.

-Bueno, ¿y qué ocurrió cuando os fuisteis al jardín? –preguntó Kaya para cambiar de tema. La ojirubí se sonrojó notablemente.

-P-pues… nada del otro mundo… estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas y nuestros gustos… y-y después… me… b-besó… –añadió susurrando. Las otras dos, atentas a cada palabra que pronunciaba escucharon perfectamente.

-¡¿Te besó?! –gritaron a coro las dos.

-Sshhh –la rubia se llevo el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio.- No quiero que se entere nadie…

-Debió ser muy romántico… –comentó Kaya ilusionada. La morena asintió sonriendo.

-Lo fue… ¿y a vosotras que tal os fue? –preguntó para cambiar rápido el rumbo de la conversación. Robin miró a Kaya para que empezara ella con su relato.

-¿A-ah…? Yo… pero… –suspiró, la morena no aceptaba escusas- Pues… el príncipe Usopp me pidió bailar, y… después me preguntó si querría enseñarle esta tarde la ciudad…

Las otras dos la miraron con sorpresa. Nunca hubieran imaginado que el príncipe árabe tuviera tanto valor como para incluso pedirle una cita. Aun así después de la sorpresa inicial sonrieron a su amiga, dándole ánimos.

-¡Eso es genial, Kaya! Seguro que pronto el dará el paso y seréis pareja –sonrió Aiko.

-¡Y tú lamentándote porque pensabas que no te prestaba atención! –comentó Robin con una risilla.

-Sí… la verdad es que estoy muy feliz… –comentó la rubia sonrojada.- Ya es más de lo que esperaba conseguir de él… así que estoy muy conforme. Aunque al final no lleguemos a nada más, no importará.

-¡No seas tan pesimista! –la regañó la ojirubí.- Hacéis una pareja fantástica, seguro que todo irá bien.

Kaya sonrió con renovadas esperanzas y miró a Robin como momentos antes la morena había hecho con ella.

-Bueno, el señor Roronoa me pidió un baile y se lo concedí –resumió tal vez con excesiva frialdad la morena.

-Vamos, Robin, no seas así, seguro que hay algo más –comentó Aiko frustrada.

-Fue interesante bailar con él, pero nada más –contestó cortante, dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Ambas rubias se miraron, preocupadas y tristes por su amiga. Sabían que había algo más, pero si Robin no ponía de su parte no podrían hacer nada por ayudarla. Suspiraron abatidas. Debían pensar en una manera de hacerla entrar en razón.

La llegada a palacio del príncipe alemán fue, como siempre, ostentosa. La mayoría de los criados habían salido al enorme jardín delantero para recibir a su señor. Aun Luffy, lejos de querer parecer mal soberano, no les prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Nami, diciéndole que tenían que bailar más, como hace algunas noches en la mansión Akagami. La pelinaranja suspiró, llevaba todo el viaje repitiendo lo mismo.

-Luffy, te he dicho que bailaremos las veces que quieras, cállate –le ordenó, Luffy obedeció sin perder la sonrisa.

Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada a coro por todos los criados y empleados que habían salido a recibir a su príncipe. Nami calló avergonzada dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Había aceptado llamar a su rey por su nombre, como en los viejos tiempos, pero era algo que no debía hacer ante las miradas de los demás. Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor, y horrorizada, comprobó que todos la miraban como si hubiera matado a alguien. Luffy también fue consciente del cambio de humores de sus subordinados, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban allí y que miraban de muy mala manera a Nami.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó mirándolos con seriedad. Aquello sorprendió a todos, incluso a la propia Nami. Se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos, hasta que uno de los mayordomos más ancianos que se encontraba allí dio un paso hacia su señor.

-Su majestad, esta plebeya le ha llamado por su nombre… –explicó, sin salir de su horror. Luffy hizo un mohín con molestia.

-Nami tiene permiso para llamarme por mi nombre –sentenció sin dejar posibilidad a replicas. El mayordomo asintió e hizo una reverencia para después volver a su lugar en absoluto silencio, sorprendido por la decisión del príncipe.

La pareja continuó su camino hasta el interior del palacio. Una vez allí, Nami acompañó al moreno al comedor, donde lo esperaba un gran banquete. Luffy se relamió disimuladamente, y una vez en su asiento empezó a comer lo más educadamente que podía para que Nami no lo regañara. La niñera se quedó a su lado, mirándolo, también tenía hambre pero debía esperar para ir a comer con el servicio. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo un trozo de carne, parecía tan jugoso, justo en su punto…

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Luffy sonriendo.- ¡Come conmigo! –añadió emocionado. Aquellas palabras trajeron de vuelta a la pelinaranja.

-No… yo no puedo comer contigo Luffy… debo comer con el servicio… además no tengo ha-… –un leve rugido del estomago de Nami hizo que esta se sonrojara y el príncipe sonriera aun más. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentarse, y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Luffy le ofreció el filete que momentos antes había estado observando.

-Puedes coger lo que quieras –dijo el moreno para después seguir comiendo, o tragando mejor dicho, como si fuera una aspiradora. Nami sonrió un poco y comió despacio, su estomago agradeció enseguida el alimento y su paladar degustó concienzudamente aquel plato que jamás pensó que podría probar.

Siguió comiendo, maravillada con la cantidad y variedad de comida que había en aquella mesa, y no paraba de llegar y desaparecer igual de rápido. Entonces fue cuando Nami se dio cuenta que en una comida con Luffy debes pelear o quedarte sin comer. Le dio un manotazo para apartarlo de su plato, aquello no fue suficiente porque a los pocos minutos el príncipe lo estaba intentando de nuevo. Clavó el tenedor a pocos milímetros de su mano y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Aquello fue suficiente para que no lo intentara más y Nami pudo disfrutar de una comida tranquila.

-Nami, ¿después podemos ir a la ciudad a pasear? –preguntó Luffy algo sonrojado, para él aquello era una cita oficialmente.

-Claro, será divertido –contestó la chica terminándose de comer una mandarina. Ella no notó aquel sonrojo, tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que aquel paseo significaba para Luffy, para Nami aquello no era más que otra aventura de su príncipe.

Sanji salió del local muy conforme con su compra. Abrió el pequeño estuche con infinito cuidado y observo la joya que se encontraba dentro. Un pequeño broche, con forma de flor, los pétalos eran de oro y en el centro de la flor había un rubí que brillaba con luz propia. Siguió caminando hasta su carro. Allí lo esperaba su chófer, recostado intentando dormir un poco, se despejó al escuchar a su señor subir. No hizo falta que le dijera donde tenía que ir, lo sabía. Próximo destino, la mansión Akagami.

No tardaron en llegar, el destino parecía que quería que se reuniera con su amada cuanto antes. Se arregló el traje de nuevo y bajo del carro, nervioso. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso, él que era todo un conquistador de las damas, era algo innato en él. Pero aquella chica… era tan perfecta que temía a cometer un simple error y perderla para siempre. Llegó a la puerta y llamó con firmeza. Segundos después el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendido.

-Perdone, estoy buscando a la señorita Akagami Aiko, ¿se encuentra en casa? –preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa trayendo a la realidad al mayordomo.

-Oh, sí, voy a buscarla –el mayordomo dejó a Sanji en la entrada y fue en busca de Aiko que seguía con sus amigas. –Tiene visita, señorita.

Aiko miró sorprendida a su mayordomo y se quedó pensativa unos segundos, intentando averiguar quién sería su nueva visita. Pero no llegaba a comprender quien podía ser, a las únicas que esperaba era a sus amigas y ellas estaban allí con ella. Decidió desvelar de una vez ese misterio e ir a averiguarlo por sus propios ojos. Se levantó y siguió al mayordomo hacia la entrada, sus amigas que vieron la expresión de duda de su rostro la siguieron con curiosidad.

Sanji escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse y volvió a comprobar que su traje estaba correctamente. Entonces la vio entrar, bastante pensativa y después sorprendida. Segundos después la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada, aun así se acercó a él.

-S-sanji… no te esperaba aquí hoy –comentó la rubia aun sonrojada.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, y por lo que veo lo he conseguido –le sonrió el rubio. Las amigas de las chica observaban la escena desde más atrás con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Es un detalle por tu parte que te tomes la molestia de venir hasta mi casa solo para eso… –susurró la ojirubí aún más sonrojada.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, mellorine –con aquel comentario Aiko llegó a un nuevo tono de rojo intenso, aún más que sus ojos que brillaban emocionados, sus amigas la miraban con cierta envidia deseando tener un hombre como el que tenía ella.

-V-vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar… -consiguió decir la chica. Sanji asintió con una sonrisa y acompañó a su amada a una de las salitas de su mansión.

Se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sofás mirándose a los ojos, y así permanecieron unos instantes. Sus miradas no se separaban la una de la otra, expresando más sentimientos de los que las propias palabras podían albergar. Fue Sanji el que rompió el silencio, sin romper aquella conexión de miradas.

-Oh, casi olvido el por qué he venido hasta aquí –dirigió una de sus manos al interior de la chaqueta, sacando de uno de los bolsillos interiores una cajita. Aiko abrió los ojos sorprendida, casi se le para el corazón. "_¡¿M-me va a pedir matrimonio…?!_" pensó alarmada. La rubia intentó balbucear algo como "Aun no estoy preparada" "Es demasiado pronto" pero las palabras no le salían. Sanji abrió la cajita mostrándole el broche que había elegido para ella, y había elegido bien porque el tono que tenía el rubí era el mismo que el de los ojos de la chica.- Un pequeño presente para mi amada –comentó con una sonrisa entregándole la caja.

Aiko se relajó notablemente tomando la caja y mirando ilusionada la flor de ojo que había en su interior. Aunque también se sintió un poco decepcionada, de verdad que pensaba que él le iba a pedir matrimonio, y algo dentro de ella pensó que casarse con aquel hombre no era tan malo. Desechó esa idea, era pronto para pensar en matrimonio, debía disfrutar de ese momento. "_Aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y muchas cosas por vivir juntos antes de hablar de matrimonio_" pensó fríamente. La ojirubí cogió el broche con delicadeza a elegancia y lo colocó sobre su vestido, cerca de donde se encuentra el corazón con una sonrisa.

-Es precioso Sanji, muchísimas gracias –dijo mirándolo con ojos acuosos de la emoción. Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de un hombre que tal vez pudiera convertirse en su futuro marido. – No hacía falta que te molestaras en comprarme algo… podías haber utilizado el dinero para obras benéficas…

El rubio sonrió al recordar la pequeña conversación que tuvieron sobre ese tema cuando habían paseado por los jardines. Al parecer sus palabras habían hecho buen efecto en la rubia.

-No es ninguna molestia, dulce flor, tengo dinero suficiente para gastarlo donde quiera ahora que puedo, no es malo permitirse algún capricho de vez en cuando –contestó Sanji sin perder su sonrisa.- Y no tienes que agradecerme, por ti compraría la luna si fuera necesario.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Aiko nuevamente. Sentía que cada vez se sentía mejor al lado de Sanji, quien le dedicaba bellas palabras y elegantes regalos. Pero una duda asaltó su mente. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo sería el rubio así de atento y galante con ella? Tal vez después de conseguir casarse con ella dejaba de tratarla igual. Algo dentro de ella suplicaba porque aquello no fuese verdad, y realmente creía que aquel comportamiento por parte de su amado no podía ser posible. Suplicó para que aquella vocecilla no se equivocara.

-Aun así, muchas gracias –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sin atreverse a llegar a más, algo sonrojada se apartó desviando su mirada. Aquella acción sacó un ligero sonrojo a Sanji, que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a bailar de la emoción, por suerte, consiguió contenerse. Aiko lo miró de reojo y vio de primera mano las reacciones que había conseguido sacarle al rubio. Se rió bajito, divertida por la situación. Sanji al escucharla no pudo evitar reírse con ella, contagiado por la alegría de la joven.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa más antes de que lo olvide –dijo el de cejas en espiral poniéndose un poco serio y consiguiendo que la chica le prestara atención, preocupada.- Esta tarde me voy de viaje de negocios, debo ir al norte del Reino Unido unos días… Solo quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas si no venía a visitarte.

- Oh –suspiró Aiko.- Pensé que te había pasado algo grave… Gracias por decírmelo, eres muy considerado –sonrió.- Te voy a echar de menos…

Se dieron un abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos, que parecieron segundos, disfrutando del contacto y el calor del otro. Se levantaron juntos cogidos de la mano, Aiko estaba más que sonrojada. Cuando salieron se encontraron con Robin y Kaya que estaban intentando escuchar detrás de la puerta, se sonrojaron al instante al verse descubiertas y se disculparon avergonzadas. Sanji se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él soltó un suspiro. Sus amigas la miraban interrogantes, a pesar de haber intentado escuchar no habían sacado ninguna información.

- Me ha traído un regalo –resumió Aiko señalando su broche con una sonrisa alegre, al continuar hablando su expresión cambió a una más triste.- Y se va unos días al norte de Reino Unido de viaje… Lo voy a echar de menos…

-Tranquila, son solo unos días, en seguida lo tendrás de vuelta –sonrió Kaya.

Aiko asintió y volvieron a la salita donde se encontraban momentos atrás y reanudaron su conversación, aunque no quedaba mucho más por comentar y pronto las dos invitadas se marcharon ya que tenían otros asuntos que atender y tampoco querían molestar demasiado a su amiga. Se despidieron con un abrazo. Cuando Aiko las vio marchar se sintió más vacía que nunca. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su amado no estaría en la ciudad, sus amigas no podían estar todo el rato con ella, lo entendía, pero un ratito más le hubiera venido bien. Miró hacia atrás, la gran mansión parecía vacía, sus padres no estaban en casa y no sabía cuándo llegarían… y su hermana… Le dolía pensar en su hermana. La echaba de menos, desde el día en que se casó no la había visto, porque ahora vivía en América con su marido, sabía que era feliz, pero deseaba poder ir a visitarla. Recordó que Sanji tenía negocios allí, tal vez un día la llevaría allí de viaje. Sonrió, más animada al pensar que quizás podría visitar a su hermana.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó un carruaje acercarse rápidamente a la puerta principal de su hogar. Debía ser alguien importante para estar atravesando a esa velocidad el camino principal que atravesaba su jardín delantero. Esperó impaciente, con su mayordomo al lado. El carro llegó y frenó súbitamente a pocos metros de ella. La puerta del carro se abrió y de ella bajo una mujer, unos años mayor que ella, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, al igual que el de su padre. La mujer en la que apenas unos instantes estaba pensando. Sonrió. Su hermana, Naoko.

La pelirroja fijó sus ojos marrones en ella unos segundos, estaba muy seria, pero al darse cuenta de quién era la rubia sonrió y su rostro se llenó de alegría. Apartó la mirada un momento de ella y ayudó a su marido a bajar del carro. Portgas D. Ace. Aiko en seguida supo que algo no estaba bien. Normalmente hubiera bajado primero Ace y después ayudaría a bajar a Naoko, y otro detalle era que Ace estaba muy pálido demasiado pálido, sus pecas se marcaban más en su rostro, y parecía tener muy pocas fuerzas. Naoko ayudó a su marido a llegar a la puerta, permitiendo que dejara caer algo de su peso sobre ella. Aiko en seguida salió a ayudarlos. Aunque el mayordomo y otro sirviente intentaron ocupar el lugar de las mujeres, estas no se lo permitieron y cargaron con el pecoso hasta una habitación, que solo se abría para ser limpiada y aireada. La habitación que siempre tenían preparada para la pareja. Las mujeres acomodaron a Ace sobre la cama y Naoko pudo saludar adecuadamente a su hermana.

- ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto has crecido! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza, Aiko correspondió al abrazo en seguida riéndose.

- Yo muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero mejor las dejamos para otro momento… –dijo la rubia cambiando su expresión. Naoko entendió en seguida y asintió, poniéndose seria y perdiendo toda la alegría que su rostro mostraba.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ace?

- N-no lo sé… –se le quebró la voz y temblaba de impotencia, con los ojos acuosos apunto de derramar un mar de lágrimas.- Lo han revisado los mejores médicos de América y ninguno sabe lo que tiene… Aiko, mi Ace se muere –y bajo la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, Naoko se echó a llorar.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. De nuevo no me matéis por poner a Ace así, pero era necesario TwT Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cualquier crítica, consejo, comentario sobre el fic y el cap me lo hacéis saber, vuestra opinión es importante para mí ewe**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos ;3**


End file.
